


The Singer

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [12]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to sing one song, what would it be?





	The Singer

If I were to sing one song, what would it be?  
What is it about?  
How long would it be?  
What would it be?

If I were to sing one song,  
It would be about you  
It would be about us  
It would always be for you

I’d like to call it  
A Wonderful Disaster  
Even if you tell me you’re a disaster,  
I’d still find you wonderful

It would be for a lifetime  
I’d sing as long as I can  
Until you realize  
How much you really mean to me

I’ll never get tired  
Of singing for you  
Of reminding you  
And telling you

**Author's Note:**

> That I love you and only you. I’d make thousands of albums just for you.


End file.
